The Sage Anew
by Agent 000-Origin
Summary: It has been five year after the Forth World War ended. The world has found piece. But a old evil is once again rising to challenge the forces of good. And a shadow of past must be brought be to the light.
1. The Past relived

Hi everybody!

I would just like this story so be nice…..Pleeeeeeease. Tried to make it as canon as possible from up until chapter 558.

I do not own naruto…..Or do I?

# # # # #

"_Madara, it's you and me," Naruto shouted at the madman in front of him. _

_A deep laugh escaped Madara's lip," Oh yes we are alone; your armies are in ruin. Killer bee is dead. Itachi is gone. Yes we are alone. Well almost."_

_Naruto body screamed in pain as he struggled to breathe. The battles had taken their toll. He was nearly spent. But even in this state he could sense someone coming._

"_It nice of you to join us sasake." Madara said gleefully._

_Sasuke trudge slowly into the crater. His body was a mess. Blood cover him from head to toe. The battle between him and naruto only minutes early had wounded then both greatly._

"_Your still alive," naruto said in relieve. Sasuke didn't respond._

"_Sasuke finish your revenge, kill him."_

_Sasuke did not move."Kill him," Madara shouted. Again he did not move._

_And with that Madara charged at Naruto. Arms made of pure chakra struck out at Naruto. The chakra of the Jubi coated Madara as the two Jinchurikes clashed. Blow after blow were exchanged but Naruto was quickly losing ground. Sphere of black and white begin to gather in front over marada's single giant eye._

_A great flash of light consumed the area. Struck by terror, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. There was no pain, only a loud bang. Opening his eyes slightly, but was he saw shocked him. Stand in front of him was a giant._

_As the light disappeared, the Susanoo slowly faded in to dust. Naruto glanced over to where Sasuke once stood. He was still there._

"_Why did you save him?" Madara growled. Suddenly his tone took a lighter tone."Or maybe you wanted to kill him yourself."_

_Sasuke's voice was empty of emotion as he asked Madara a simply question." Are you responsible for the Nine-tails attack 16 years ago?"_

"_What does that matter?" Madara asked. Sasake said nothing. Finally Madara spoke,"Yes, now kill him!_

_Sasuke's body disappear, only to reappear next Naruto. Both Naruto and Madara's eyes widened. Naruto looked over at his old friend, his mind spinning in confusion._

"_Naruto, let's put this corpse back in to the ground," Naruto only stood there in shock for a moment before a huge grin broke out across his face. A sudden burst of chakra snapped Naruto out of his glee._

"_Sasuke, what are you doing. We can bring our clan back to its former glory. We can right the wrongs done to us. We can bring peace, control to this world!" Madara said passionately._

_The look in Sasuke's eye darkened,"I don't care about peace or control. I only care about what is right, what is just. I only care about erasing the great flaw in our clan's legacy. I only care about killing you."_

_Naruto's blood ran cold. The angry and madness was evident in this eyes. It scared Naruto._

_Madara frowned in angry of losing his greatest pawn. Black and white orbs of energy began forming, as he charged another tail beast bomb. Naruto, now with renewed vigor, formed a rasenshuriken and flashed to the mad tyrants' left as Sasuke went right. _

_The two fought in prefect sync with each other even after all the year they had been enemies. Marada hissed in pain as one of Naruto's rasenshuriken hit. Neither was gaining any ground, the stalemate was unending. Marada growing tired of the deadlock put all of his energy in to another beast bomb. The bomb was so enormous that even if Naruto dodged it, it would keep going and his allies._

_Marada smirked as Naruto held his ground, "The fool is going to die protect those worthless insects."_

_Marada's smirk dropped when he saw Sasuke standing right next to Naruto. The two kin glared at each other. Suddenly the world around Marada began to blur, colors began to blend and everything become fuzzy._

_But the midst of the chaos, he could see one thing clearly. Sasuke's eyes shone like red hot coals in the dead of winter. The attack he was form faded as he could no longer hold it together. A tide of fear washed of him, as the spiraling wind in Naruto hand was engulfed in black flame._

_Two charged at him, he fought and he struggled but he could not move. Sasuke's eyes never left his own. Their attack reached him only an instant later, the black tempest consumed him and even his scream of agony burned into nothing in his throat._

_Naruto fell to the ground, complete exhausted. He heard a thud and turn to see Sasuke on the ground next to him. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he looked upon his best friend. "I knew you would come on eventually, teme."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto used the nickname he had given him in there youth. A curtain of rain fell as the black fire around burned steadily. The just lay there for hours as the rain drenched them to the core. The waters slowly filled the crater. Naruto's eyes widened in panic as the water levers rose higher._

"_No, no, no. I can't drown, not now." Naruto's mind shouted. His body ached in pain as he tried to get up. He was so focused on getting out of the water, he failed to notice Sasuke grab his collar and begin dragging Naruto up the side of the crater._

_Naruto finally noticing what Sasuke was doing, joined in and together they crawled to higher ground. A wall of fire blocked the two from escaping the crater that was quickly filling. Collapsing once again, Naruto listen to the battle in the distance. The army was either still fighting what Zetsu remained or tending to the wounded._

"_I am going to die, I tried so hard for so long and now I am going to drown," Naruto said quietly._

_Suddenly Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt as lunged forward and used the momentous to throw Naruto out of the crater. As he sailed through the air time slowed down. Shock coursed through him as he realized how close they were to the fire. Sasuke's upper body was inside of the flame as a result of lunging forward._

_Naruto froze, their meet gaze for a split second but the in that second Naruto saw the look in his old friend's eyes, the look that said," I am not letting you give up, now." And then the crater collapsed inward and Sasuke fell into torrent as the lake turned in to river. Sasuke's body plunged beneath the surface and never rises._

Naruto woke with a start, even after all these year the memory never left his thoughts. He shivered as he pulled the blankets closer to himself as he lay back down. As soon he had lain down, he felt his partner sit up and lean over him.

"Naruto," Hinata asked softly."Are you alright?"

Naruto scolded himself for waking her."I'm fine, Hinata." he said softly as he looked up at his wife and wrapped his arms around her and back pull her down gently. Naruto smiled as he felt Hinata's slightly swollen middle press against his own stomach.

"Are you sure, you are okay."

"Yes, I am fine, Hinata. Now go back to sleep and give the baby some rest." He replied with a little chuckle.

"Only if you join me." She said playfully and he knew he was beaten.

And so sleep once again washed over him as Hinata's back now pressed against his chest and his hand rested on her pregnant stomach.


	2. The Devil's Dance

I'm back.

I do not Naruto, But it I did (Insert Evil Laugh)

The blazing noon sun filter through the windows of his office as Naruto sat in utter boredom. Stack upon stack of paper work sat neatly on his deck. The courier who supposes to take the documents from the Hokage's office to the Council's chamber was late, again. So Naruto sat quietly grumbling to himself as he once again adjusted his hat.

Suddenly the door creaked open as a young man respectfully bowed and gathered up all the paper and ran out of the door. Naruto instantly grinned and shot through his window and sprinted across the roof tops to meet his wife for lunch. His shaggy blonde hair whipped in the wind as he enjoyed the freedom of getting out of his stuffy office.

Practically ripping his front door off its hinges, jogged straight into the kitchen and stopped at the door frame. He smiled lightly to himself as his four mouth pregnant wife walked about the kitchen making lunch for the two of them. Quietly Naruto slunk in to the kitchen.

No soon had he set foot into the kitchen, Hinata told him sternly," Sit down, lunch is almost ready."

Naruto pouted childishly as he loud plopped down in to a chair. Hinata giggled lightly at her husband antics. Finally finished preparing lunch, she walked to the table and sat down. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the plate before him.

"Where's lunch?" he asked confused.

She just again him a curious look, before replying," It is in front of you."

He frowned," This isn't lunch, it's a bowl leaves and those white squares of EVIL!" He hissed out the last word.

She just stared."It is tofu and salad. I have to eat healthy. Plus, it is good for you."

"Says who?!"

"My doctor."

"Sakura doesn't know anything."

Hinata looked passed him. "What brings you by Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he whipped his head around. Naruto blinked a couple of times as he stared as the empty hallway. The light laugher of his wife drifted to his ears. Turning around slowly he glared at her before muttering.

"So not funny."

Hinata just smiled. Naruto continued to fume until a mischievous smile crept onto his face."Well, she isn't here. I mean if you want to go get some ramen or something she would never be the wiser."

Hinata bit her lip, as she looked down at the tasteless meal before her,_" Ramen, sure sound good right now," _she thought as her stomach rumbled. Naruto's smile grew a little widened as she realized she would have to change the subject quickly.

"So how is Sakura? Sadly, she is always so professional around me, ever since she became my doctor."

"Sakura's alright. I mean for a workaholic, but she is alright. She is on a mission right now."

"Damn it," Sakura cursed under her breath as she ducked behind a tree.

Holding her breathe, she watched three grass ninja run passed her. She was just about to let out a sigh of relieve with it hit her.

"_Wasn't there four of them?_"

BOOM!

She leaped into the air as the tree she was hiding behind exploded. She growled in discomfort as the intense heat seared her skin. Before she could focus on where her enemy was, a hail of shuriken rained down on her. She gracefully dodged each one, smirking when she saw her opponent's face fill with angry.

"_That's what you get for under estimating me."_

She charged at the enemy, fist raised. The grass Nin smiled arrogantly and meets her head on with kunai in each hand. The grass Nin went flying soon after they connected. He had been able to scratch her, but it wasn't deep. Before she could enjoy the victory, the rest of his cell was back. The three new ninja attacked her all at once.

She dodged the attacks but she could not them all, a few hit her. Small scratches oozed crimson as she dodged her aggressors. Finally, seeing an opening in their attack, she charged at the closest enemy. The young man leaped back out of the way and when on the defensive.

The man froze in shock as the ground he once stood on crumbled into rubble. Moments later his attacker's fist was mere inches from his face. The sun gleamed off the surface of her mask as scarlet rain pelt its white face.

Not fazed by this allies demise, the two remaining Nin leaped in to action. She turned to face her enemies, but her eyes widened in surprise as she caught last few hand signs of a jutsu.

"Earth Release: Stone Spires"

The earth around her feet erupt from the ground, long, sharp spears of rock pierced her skin. She bites her bottom lip in order to stop herself from screaming. Pain clouded her vision as her other assailant charged at her, sword in hand. Struggling with all her strength, the shafts of rock that pinned her slowly began to crack. The Earth user visible strained under the force as he poured more chakra into the attack.

The swordsman grew close and close, sakura dig into her reserves and with one final push. The spires shattered into a thousand pieces as she broke free. The shrapnel flew out in all directions, catching the swordsman in the face. He staggered off course as the shrapnel flying into his eyes. Blood poured out of the giant puncture wounds in the chest, stomach, and legs. If she was anyone else, she would be dead on the spot. But she was Sakura Haruno, one of the three sanin reborn, she would not go down so easily.

But she was exhausted from her recent mission. She was sent to retrieve a very rare species of flower from a warlord's palace. I took all of her skill and energy infiltrating the palace and on her way back she is ambushed by Grass Nin.

"_I'm can't take much more of this!"_

The remaining Nin charged at her as she healed herself. The gaping holes quickly healed themselves.

"_I'm not going to make it!" _She thought bitterly as her thoughts flashed through her live. Naruto's smiling face, kakashi and his stupid book, Ino, Sai, Tsunada, Hinata and her unborn child, and him.

Suddenly, man burst through the canopy of the forest and landed in front of her. The Nin skidded to a halt.

"Who the HELL is this guy!"

Sakura was silently freaking out as she continued on healing herself. The guy was huge, he towered over her. His wild black hair fell to the small of the back and was filled with sticks, leafs, and dirt. His cloths were nothing more than rags and did little more than preserve his modesty. Sakura winced as she caught sight of the horrible burns that covered his skin. He had bandages coving the top half of his head and face.

"Whoever he is doesn't matter because he's dead," The lead Grass Nin charged forward as wind chakra shrouded his blade. The man just stood there, not so much as breathing. The other Nin follow seconds after. The leader slashed his blade only for it to be caught. The world slowed to a crawl as a sudden burst of chakra washed over the forest. Sakura had just finished healing herself as the wash hit. She skidded back a good few feet; the other Nin did as well.

The leader lost grip of this sword and flew back as well. "That should have cut through you like butter."

He dropped the blade and slowly walked toward her attacks.

"What are you?!"

A sick smile spread across his face before he replied, "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

He flicked behind the leader, grabbed his head and squeezed. A sickening crunch echoed through the forest as his head imploded. Blood splatter everywhere, caking the man in the scarlet liquid. The woman on their team screamed but was cut short as the monster grabbed her by the face. She burst into flames and turned to ash in moments. The last Nin ran for his live only to find his heart held in front of his face as a hand ripped through his chest.

Sakura's blood turned to ice at the savage brutally of the monster before her. He dropped the body and slowly approached her. She was out of chakra and miles from the village. He was only feet from her when she lashed out, throwing a hail of kunai at him. He didn't dodge several pierced him but he didn't slow.

"_He is going to kill me, like some helpless animal and I can't stop him!"_ She screamed as he grabbed her shoulder and she panicked. She scratched as his face as he lifted her off her feet.

He didn't flinch. One of her hands caught the edge of the bandages and tore them from his face. Two metallic gray eyes meet her emerald ones and she froze. Rings rippled out from his irises and three tomes sat on each ring. She screamed.


End file.
